


Dealing With the Pain

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dubious Consent, F/F, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at night, when the world was still and quiet and pitch black, that the memories came. Unwanted, unwelcome, unrelenting. And <i>she</i> was the only thing that could make them go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, based on the prompts _hate, night, terror, quiet_

It was at night, when the world was still and quiet and pitch black, that the memories came. Unwanted, unwelcome, unrelenting.

She’d wake screaming, shaking, sobbing. Nothing could make them stop, could make them vanish. Nothing could make her feel better.

Except for her, the most unlikely companion ever.

Maybe that was why. They weren’t close. They didn’t even _like_ each other.

The boys would give her looks of pity, stumble over words that were meant to sound encouraging but did no such thing. Pansy never even tried.

Tonight she just studied Hermione, lying on the bed completely destroyed, tears rolling down her cheeks. There was no sympathy on Pansy’s face, no empathy, no attempt at comfort or compassion.

“Stop crying,” she ordered the sniffling girl, and before Hermione could comply, Pansy ripped the sheets from the bed, exposing Hermione in her thin cotton nightdress. Pansy’s hands tugged at the hem of the nightdress, shoving the material up past Hermione’s hips. 

Hermione’s knickers came off next, torn from her body in a show of force, and her legs were shoved apart. 

Hermione closed her eyes, for a moment still back in the manor as Bellatrix carved into her skin and pain unlike anything she had ever experienced before or after ravaged her body.

But this time, she felt the pain most between her legs, her insides on fire. She tried to wriggle away, but Pansy’s hands grabbed her hips, held her in place. And then her fingers were inside Hermione, attacking her from within.

Hermione kept her eyes closed. She could see Bellatrix’ wand, could feel Pansy’s tongue on her clit. She could see the jagged words being carved into her arm, could feel Pansy’s fingers twisting and curling.

She struggled to get away, from Bellatrix, from Pansy.

Bellatrix’ spell kept her in place. So did Pansy’s other hand, still pressed firmly on her hip.

All Hermione could do was scream.

Scream from the pain, scream from the terror, scream as Pansy pushed in deeper. Until Hermione’s world exploded, her body shaking and convulsing but her mind finally far, far away.


End file.
